Last Chance
by ProudOfDarrenCriss
Summary: AU: Badboy!Blaine and Kurt's pregnant. Blaine's mad at Kurt. He knows Kurt's pregnant. Rated T for language


**AU: Badboy!Blaine and Kurt's pregnant. Blaine's mad at Kurt. He knows Kurt's pregnant.**

Kurt spent most of the morning huddled in the bathroom, puking.

"Kurt… Kurt I think I should get Blaine." Mercedes said worriedly.

* * *

Blaine was in his bed, currently grinding against some no-name. Smirking to himself as he heard the man below him moaning his name then pulling away as the phone rang, glaring when he saw it was Kurt's number. "What do /you/ want?" He mumbled.

Kurt winced at his tone. "Blaine… c-can you come hold me? I don't feel good and it's /your/ baby making me feel this way. Your baby that you apparently hate me for."

Blaine smirked as the person leaned in and kissed him, kissing them back messily. The sloppy wet smacking audible through the phone. Slowly he pulled away from the luscious lips and spoke to Kurt again.  
"I'm sort of busy."

Kurt back up against the wall, nausea rolling in his stomach with the tears rolling down his cheeks. "You… your Ch-cheating on me? How could y—!" Kurt leaned over and continued to dry-heave harshly. "I-I thought you loved me…"

"I thought you were a real boy." Blaine snapped back quickly, glaring through the phone.

Kurt choked on his tears, not believing his ears.

"Blay-Blaine… please… please love me again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Why should I Kurt. I mean honestly, you weren't even that good in bed anyways." Blaine shot through the phone. Regretting it as soon as he said it but not apologizing.

"It was my first time! My first time and I gave it to -you-! Because I love you and I thought you loved me back!" Kurt screamed, not caring anymore if the jocks or anyone could hear him.

Blaine had hung up on Kurt, while the boy was yelling, rolling his eyes and slowly climbing back onto of the no name with a smirk.

"Sorry about that." He murmured, kissing down the mans neck, slowly looking over as his phone began to ring again.

* * *

Kurt looked at Mercedes, horror in his eyes at the dial tone.  
"Mercy he… he—ah…" Kurt muttered his eyes rolling back into his head and his body slipping onto the floor, unconscious.

* * *

When Kurt woke up Blaine was pacing the floor of the hospital room the pale boy was in. As soon as Kurt woke up Blaine couldn't help but disobey the Doctors..it was just his way. He began yelling, no..that's an understatement. He raged at Kurt. Pointing and yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT KURT, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCKING PASS OUT LIKE THAT. DON'T YOU EVER. /EVER/. FUCKING DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT?

Kurt started hyperventilating, his heartbeat racing at the shock of that when he first woke up. "C-ca-can't bre-breathe…"

And like that Blaine shut up racing to Kurt's side.

"What's wrong. Stop. Calm down. Breath. Fuck. I'm sorry." He stared down worriedly.

Kurt stared with shock and tears in his eyes, his face turning purple. "N-ne-need d-do-doctor…" Kurt said, his breaths coming out faster.

Blaine ran out of the door screaming for a doctor at the top of his lungs. Kurt, who didn't know what was going on, was gripping the hospital gown above his stomach in fright.

The doctor quickly ran in, walking over to Kurt while Blaine stood back staring wide eyed as he began freak out mentally. He watched as the doctor adjusted Kurt's bed to a sitting position, putting his hand over Kurt's chest, and one of Kurt's hands on his stomach.

"Kurt. Kurt follow my breaths. Calm down, it's ok." Kurt tried his hardest to keep his breaths steady like the doctors and slowly his breaths calmed down. Blaine was bit his lip, staring wide eyed and fearful. He cursed himself for being such an ass.

"Kurt are you ok? Do you have any cramping? Can you breathe clearly?" Kurt whimpered and shook his head.

"I don't… I don't know… m-my stomach feels weird… not right…"

"Is he having the baby?" Blaine asked quietly.

"N-not f-far enough along… only 18 weeks. I'm-I'm not… l-losing my baby… r-right?" Kurt asked, panic setting in again. Blaine looked over at Kurt when he spoke that.

"Nononono honey of cours-Is he?" He then asked after a moment looking over to the doctor, curiously. The doctor looked solemn.

"I don't know. Panic like that isn't good for the baby. I'm going to do an ultrasound to see if your guy's baby is ok. But for now, prepare for anything."

Kurt had tears streaming down his face and he was shaking his head. "No no no… I need my baby. I need it!"

"Shshshh..Kurt calm down.. please please calm down.." Blaine leaned in and stroked Kurt's cheek looking down at him. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry..but I promise everything will be fine."

"I love you Blay… I'm sorry… please love me… I thought you loved me."

"I do love you..I'm sorry Kurt..I love you so much."

"Y-you said… you said you didn't love me. W-why didn't you love me? W-why did you cheat on me?" Kurt said, choking on his tears once again as the doctor walked out of the room to get the ultrasound machine.

"Sh-shshsh...calm down. We'll talk once we know everything is okay. You need to calm down. Please Kurt." Blaine looked down at Kurt sadly.

Kurt whimpered and weakly held out his hand for Blaine to take. "'M sorry I passed out Blay…"

"I shouldn't have hung up.. I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine held Kurt's hand lightly.

Kurt looked away. "Y-you were fucking somebody else… I wouldn't've even answered…" Kurt said, sobbing again.

"Please stop crying..I'm sorry." Blaine pleaded, he hated seeing tears in Kurt's eyes.  
Kurt held his breath trying to keep his tears in, once he felt less like crying he let it all out.

Just then a new doctor walked in, pushing an ultrasound machine in infront of her. Kurt clenched Blaine's hand tighter in nervous anticipation. Blaine let Kurt squeeze his hand, giving him a quick reassuring smile before looking over to the machine.

The doctor looked over in disgust. "I shouldn't even be doing this for you fags. Your child would be better off dead."  
Kurt stared at her in shock, stunned speechless by her words.

Blaine slowly looked up. "How about you shut the fuck up and do your fucking job you ugly fat ass cunt." He nearly yelled getting in the shorter woman's face.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, comfortingly. "Blay cal-OH! cold cold that was very very cold!" Kurt shivered violently as the seemingly freezing gel was unexpectedly squirted over his stomach.

Blaine quickly looked down to Kurt. "Are you okay? Shhh it won't be long."  
Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand as the ultrasound technician started. Blaine held Kurt's hand sweetly, sending the technician nasty looks every time she stared.

The technician scoffed and quickly found the baby.  
"There's your baby. H-it looks fine." she said, turning the sound up so they could hear it's heartbeat. "Do you want to know the sex?

Blaine looked down to Kurt. "Well do you?" He asked softly.

Kurt hesitated but nodded. "B-but only if you do."

Blaine looked back to the woman. "Yes please." He said in a teasingly nice tone.

"It's a boy!" she said mocking your tone. "Don't screw it up." Kurt could've sworn she muttered something under her breath, but it wasn't heard over the joyful ringing in his ears. "A boy Blay… we're having a boy!"

Blaine was so close to just punching the woman in the face he gritted his teeth before smiling over at Kurt.

"Yaay, a boy." He said quietly. Still trying to understand the fact that he was going to be a father.

Kurt looked down sadly and untangled his hand from Blaine's. "I forgot. You hate me and this baby." Kurt whispered, looking away.

"Stop. Stop that. I love you. And the baby...please Kurt look at me."

Kurt just turned away, tears forming again.

"Kurt please. Kurt I'm sorry." Blaine pleaded, all his effort pushed forward.

"You cheated on me Blaine. I can't just forgive you! I love you! This baby is a product of that. I loved you so much that I gave you everything. And now you're treating me like the scum of the earth and fucking another guy! How am I supposed to accept your apology?" Kurt fumed, his stress levels rising once again.

The doctor noticed the elevated heartbeat and rushed back in.

"Kurt you have to calm down. This is hurting the baby."

It was as if those words were a trigger. Kurt immediately shut his mouth and put his stomach and Blaine sat heavily in his chair.

"Kurt… Kurt he didn't mean anything. I'm sorry. Please… please forgive me? I'm sorry. I'll be there and I won't leave. For you. F-for my son." Blaine pleaded softly, a hand resting on Kurt's stomach for the first time. "I promise. I love you."

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine.

"If… if you really meant it, I'll give you one more chance. But Blaine, I need you there. I need you supporting me and putting up with me when I'm insufferable. Can you at least try?" Kurt asked, voice high with emotion, tear dripping off his chin.

"I'll try Kurt. I'll try." Blaine promised, wiping the fat tears off Kurt's face.

"Ok, ok." Kurt whispered and pulled Blaine in for a long kiss.

Blaine kissed back sweetly, all signs of prior resentment gone.

"Thank you. I love you. And I know you aren't forgiving me, but giving me this one chance, I'll be so sweet you'll just have to forgive me." Blaine smiled as he hugged Kurt protectively.

"So how do you feel about Aiden?"

**posting again for Meaghan (ProudOfDarrenCriss) haha obviously. Her internet is still down.. poor bb. I hope she gets it back soon! anyway hope you all liked this story. I'm going to be updating 'A Time For Love' later today or tomorrow if any of you are reading it. - DapperGleek xx **


End file.
